The perfect family in the lab
by meliecom
Summary: La famille parfaite dans le labo, un petit one-shot, post-episode pour l'épisode de mercredi dernier, 4x10 "The bone that blew", évidemment spoiler pour tous ceux qui ne suivent pas la diffusion Américaine... :P


_Bon ! Bah un autre post-épisode !!! Comment y résister ! Basé sur l'épisode de mercredi dernier, 4x11 : "The bone that blew".... Comment j'aurais aimé le voir se terminé :P_

_Disclaimer : Bones n'est pas à moi ! Parce que sinon ! Je suis certaine que vous savez comment l'épisode aurait fini......._

* * *

_**The perfect family in the lab**_

La famille parfaite dans le labo

Il n'arrêtait pas de revenir à la charge, il te connaissait définitivement trop bien pour que tu puisses t'en tirer. Il y a quelques instants, il t'avait presque fait craquer en te disant que c'était une faveur pour lui. Mais tu le connaissais beaucoup trop bien pour le croire. Il savait que si tu pensais que c'était une faveur pour lui, tu accepterais, parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu lui refuserais. Tu as eu beau mettre emphase sur le fait que c'était un « Truc de partenaire », toi, aussi bien que lui, savez très bien que c'est plus que ça. C'est un « Truc de meilleurs amis » Et même après le nombre de fois où tu le répètes dans la journée, ça sonne de plus en plus faux.

-Regarde mon père, tu lui dis, toujours appuyée au garde.

Toujours en bas avec Parker, Max à le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu sais bien que c'est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu faire, ce n'est pas un concierge, c'est un prof de science. Booth se rapprocha un peu plus, et s'appuya à la balustrade à peine à quelques centimètres de toi. Tu peux sentir son odeur, celle que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille.

- Regarde mon petit homme, là avec ton père, qu'il te dit, les yeux remplis de fierté.

Parker regarde Max avec un sourire admirateur sur les lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire exploser ça. Tu te demandes pourquoi ton partenaire a eu besoin de te demander ton avis sur l'école privée. Ces temps-ci, tu as remarqué qu'il est de plus en plus ouvert. Il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'il s'est ouvert à propos de son père et de son frère, et aujourd'hui alors qu'il te demandait si tu croyais que Parker avait une bonne éducation. Et tu avais répondu avec ton cœur pour une fois, oui, il était un bon père…

- Okay… Tu commenças, sans quitter ton père des yeux. – Oui… c'est bon, tu acceptas finalement.

Après tout, c'était ton père. Il n'y avait rien qui ne pourrait changer ce fait. Et comme il te l'avait dit dans le « Diner » quelques heures plus tôt, il ne partirait pas. Il sera là, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Et puis, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Booth, à son fils et à tous les enfants qui suivaient ses cours, c'était seulement mieux. « Si seulement j'avais eu un tel prof de sciences » tu te dis à toi-même.

- Merci Bones, tu entends à ta droite, et tu tournes la tête une seconde fois.

Ses yeux se plongent dans les tiens, alors que tu reconnais ce regard qu'il te réserve particulièrement. Comment ne pas lui sourire en retour ! C'est totalement impossible. Tes lèvres s'étirent en un large sourire et vos yeux restent connectés pendant plusieurs secondes, mais toute notion de temps est perdue. Le moment aurait pu avoir duré des heures que vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte.

Tes yeux retournent finalement sur ton père et Parker à l'étage inférieur. Et soudain, tu réussis à trouver à quoi cette image te fait penser. Tu te retrouves, de nouveau à 7 ans, avec ton grand-père. Ton père et ta mère sont assis sur le divan à quelques mètres. Ils te regardent, avec dans les yeux, la même fierté que celle qui emplit les yeux de ton partenaire en ce moment. Tu détournes la tête, cachant un léger rougissement, alors que tu te fais la remarque que vous formez une belle petite famille, toi, Booth, Parker et Max.

- Tu t'es déjà fait la remarque que nous formions une belle petite famille ? Dit ton partenaire, te sortant de ton état contemplatif.

Tu émets un petit rire… Certaines fois, on dirait presque qu'il arrive à lire dans tes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Te demande-t-il intrigué, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Non, rien, c'est juste que…

- Quoi ? Te demande-t-il avec des yeux suppliants. Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il utilise ces yeux là?

- J'étais exactement en train de me faire la remarque, tu dis en baissant les yeux vers tes mains.

Booth rit un peu à son tour, avant de retourner son regard vers son fils qui supplie Max de faire une autre expérience. Acceptant, Max prend Parker par la main et ils disparaissent vers l'autre bout du labo.

- Il ne manque que le nouveau-né et c'est la famille parfaite, tu laisses échapper sans trop penser à ce que tu dis.

Booth ouvre les yeux grands et te jette un regard surpris. Tu ouvres la bouche avant de la refermer rapidement, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants ? Qu'il te dit posément.

- Je voulais parler du cliché, la mère, le père, les deux enfants, tu dis en essayant de paraître aussi normal que possible.

En passant tout ce temps avec Booth et Parker, et aussi avec les filles de Russ, tu avais changé d'idée. Tu avais décidé d'avoir des enfants un jour… Tu ne sais pas quand, mais un jour, certainement.

- Alors, toi aussi, tu commences à nous voir comme un couple ? Il continue, en émettant un petit rire.

- Booth je…

- Je blague Bones, qu'il dit en posant sa main sur ton bras.

Ce simple geste te fait frissonner et tu essaies de trouver ton père du regard, ou du moins, de fixer quelque chose d'autre pour essayer de retrouver contenance. Mais tu n'y arrives pas, tu décides alors de lui dire la vérité. Au moins ça te donne quelque chose à dire. Et après, ce n'est qu'une idée qui t'apparait bonne.

- Sérieusement Booth, si j'avais des enfants un jour, j'aimerais qu'ils aient un père comme toi, tu dis en plongeant tes yeux dans les siens.

- Bones, es-tu en train de dire que…

- Je suis sérieuse Booth, je ne parle pas de la partie où il faudrait coucher ensemble, je dis seulement que tu es un très bon père pour Parker, et j'aimerais que mes enfants aient un tel père, tu dis en le fixant.

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas le meilleur père, mais je fais mon possible. Et tu n'aimerais pas coucher avec moi ? Qu'il te demande.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être un bon géniteur et je suis certaine que tu dois être très performant dans un contexte sexuel également, mais je ne peux rien dire de concluant, nous n'avons échangé qu'un seul baiser et c'était devant Caroline alors… Tu lui réponds simplement, comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse à la question : « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? »

Il te regarde avec des yeux ronds, et tu sais qu'il est mal à l'aise avec les propos qui ont rapport au sexe. Tu vas répliquer qu'il est tard et que tu vas rentrer chez-toi, lorsqu'il te relève de la balustrade et plonge son regard dans le tien. Te tenant toujours l'épaule gauche d'une main, il déplace sa main droite pour caresser ta joue.

Tu te demandes ce qu'il fait, mais avant que tu aies pu formuler la question adéquatement, ses lèvres sont sur les tiennes en un doux baiser qui devient vite plus passionné. Tu es sur le choc pendant quelques secondes et il en profite rapidement pour l'approfondir. Tu sens tes jambes se dérober sous toi et sa main gauche se déplace dans le bas de ton dos pour te soutenir contre lui.

Sans savoir si c'est le manque d'oxygène ou tout simplement le fait d'embrasser ton partenaire qui te rend si tremblante, tu passes tes bras autour de son cou répondant finalement à son baiser.

Tu perds toute notion de temps et d'espace, et c'est alors que tu réalises qu'il sera probablement très bon au lit. Sera ? Tu te dis, le cerveau toujours embrouillé, que tu as attendu bien trop longtemps pour profiter de ces lèvres et qu'il n'est pas question que tu attendes aussi longtemps pour profiter de ses autres attributs…

Et aussi vite qu'il avait commencé le baiser, ton partenaire y mit fin. Tu t'étiras sur le bout des orteils, pas encore prête à le laisser partir. Mais malgré toute la volonté du monde, tu n'arrives pas à prolonger le baiser. Et c'est alors que tu aperçois Max et Parker qui montent les escaliers, finalement c'est peut-être une bonne chose d'être arrêté là.

- Papa ! Bones ! Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait ! Tu entends Parker crier alors qu'il accourt vers vous.

- Oui bonhomme, bravo ! Tu es une vraie fouine maintenant ! Ton partenaire dit fièrement en te faisant un clin d'œil.

Il prend la main de Parker et se dirige vers la sortie.

- Tu veux aller manger une crème glacée ma petite fouine préférée ? Tu l'entends lui demander.

Tu te retournes vers ton labo, l'idée d'une soirée de travail n'est plus très attrayante, et le souvenir des lèvres de ton partenaire sur les tiennes est encore beaucoup trop présent pour que tu puisses réfléchir correctement. Tes jambes tremblent toujours, lorsque tu te décides à faire un pas dans l'autre sens, mais une voix t'interpelle aussitôt.

- Bones ! Tu fais quoi ? On n'a pas toute la soirée ! Tu entends crier de l'autre côté du labo.

Te retournant, tu aperçois Booth et Parker qui te regardent intensément. Souriant à pleines dents, tu te diriges rapidement vers eux, te surprenant même à sautiller un instant avant de te reprendre. Lorsque tu arrives à leur hauteur, le petit garçon te prend la main instantanément et Booth place la sienne dans le bas de ton dos pour te diriger vers la sortie.

Oui… Définitivement le portrait de la famille parfaite, tu penses en souriant, le cœur joyeux…


End file.
